cesarskabibliotekafandomcom-20200214-history
Forsaken Citadel
'Forsaken Citadel '(pl. Opuszczona Cytadela) – znana też jako Topal Legionary Academy (pl. Akademia Wojskowa Topal). Prestiżowa szkoła dla przyszłych dowódców Cesarskiego Legionu. Znajduje się na terenie Pellitine nad Zatoką Topal na północ od SenchalThe Elder Scrolls Online. Historia Początki Historia szkoły sięga Pierwszej Ery. Wówczas na jej miejscu znajdował się obóz dla stacjonujących w regionie żołnierzy. Z nieznanych przyczyn obóz przekształcono w fortTopal Legionary Academy: A Khajiit's Summary – Zargit the Studious. Początkowo pełnił on rolę bezpiecznej przystani dla podróżujących legionistów, lecz z czasem przekształcono go w centrum szkoleniowe dla szczególnie uzdolnionych żołnierzy. Tak oto narodziła się Akademia Wojskowa Topal. Przez pierwsze lata funkcjonowania jako szkoła, Akademia pełniła za równo rolę uczelni jak i baraków dla stacjonujących w regionie żołnierzy. Niemniej wzrost prestiżu Cytadeli, a także coraz większe wymagania ze strony możnych, doprowadziły do pełnego przekształcenia placówki w Akademię. Reszta Pierwszej Ery Niewiele wiadomo o historii szkoły przed początkiem Drugiej Ery, poza faktem, że Akademia przetrwała Plagę Thrassiańską, dzięki temu, iż studenci i wykładowcy zabarykadowali się we wnętrzu szkoły. Druga Era W okresie rządów Akavirskiego Potentatu Akademia zasiliła szeregi Cesarskiego Legionu wieloma wybitnymi dowódcami, którzy zaliczali się to największych dowódców w historiiEkran ładowania: ESO. Szkoła funkcjonowała bez przeszkód aż do wybuchu Knahateńskiej Grypy w 2E 560. Pomimo szybkiego zabarykadowania się wewnątrz uczelni, ryzyko zarażenia się nadal istniało. Z tego powodu ówczesny zarządca Akademii, Weston, nakazał magom, Honorii Garrana i Jano Invel, stworzenie artefaktu, który pozwoli rezydentom uczelni przetrwać zarazę. Pomimo dużych szans na powodzenie planu, Honoria ucieka, zabierając ze sobą medalion, który miał posłużyć do utrzymania legionistów przy życiu. Zrobiła to, gdyż bała się jak zaklęcie może zadziałać na jej nienarodzone dziecko. Invel, zrozpaczony i wściekły po ucieczce Honorii, próbował samemu odtworzyć artefakt, używając do tego przedmiotów zbiegłej partnerki. Jego próby jednak tylko pogorszyły sytuacje, gdyż stworzone przez niego totemy były dość silne aby utrzymać dusze wykładowców i studentów w świecie śmiertelników, a jednocześnie były zbyt słabe aby uchronić ich przed zarazą. W efekcie tej porażki prawie wszyscy rezydenci w Akademii przemienili się w zombie. Z czasem okolice uczelni opustoszały, a o samej placówce powstały liczne plotki i legendy.Zadanie: Dreams of the Forsaken z gry The Elder Scrolls Online. W 2E 583 do Opuszczonej Cytadeli przybyła Catina Garrana, córka Honorii. Dziewczyna próbowała tam zrozumieć sens koszmarów i wizji, które nawiedzały ją od jakiegoś czasu, jednak za bardzo się bała wejść do środka. Niedługo później spotyka Vestigea. Bohater zgadza się zbadać ruiny Akademii. Tam nie tylko poznaje historie Honorii i Jano, ale też daje radę zdjąć klątwę ciążącą na nieumarłychDialog z Catiną Garrana z gry The Elder Scrolls Online. Dalsze losy Nieznane są dalsze losy Akademii. Catina Garran planowała pozbyć się nieumarłych pozostałych w ruinach, i reaktywować uczelnię. Ciekawostki * Nie wiadomo czemu Cesarstwo nie podjęło próby uwolnienia Cytadeli spod działania klątwy. Prawdopodobnie było to spowodowane wewnętrznymi i zewnętrznymi problemami kraju w czasach rządów Dynastii Długich Domów lub obawą władców przed utratą ludzi wskutek zarazy i chaosuMeet the Character - Clivia Tharn – Magus-General Septima TharnChronicles of the Five Companions 4 – Abnur TharnEulogy for Emperor Varen – Abnur Tharn. Przypisy Kategoria:Online: Miejsca